Kirby: The last superstar
by KirbyRainbow
Summary: The sun and the moon are fighting and Kirby's powers were absorbed by a guy known as the Dark one .However, a mysterious clown jester called Marx gives him and his friends some help but they don't know the trap he has for them and the rest of the universe. This is a fanfic based off KSSU and is the Kirby story movie on the yoshi Theater of M&LSS.Rated K for mild violence and drama
1. The sunmoon problem

One day in the year ?, Kirby was in middle of the space having a face to face battle with a guy called the dark one, he rarely had Mario and Starfy as his allies.

"You will never destroy the pop star" said Kirby.

"I will use a starman against you" said Mario.

"The ultra star spin is my strongest move" said Starfy.

"Bwahahaha, you pipsqueaks will be mine" said the dark one as he trew himself to the three Kirby slipped and accidently pushed Mario in the dark one's target making him to throw him away, he woke up in his bed because that was a dream.

"Mamma mia, that was awful" said. Back the battlefield when Kirby and Starfy were still dreaming, Kirby carried the living star to help him running, but he slipped by an ice cube and threw Starfy to the dark one so he sent the star far away, like Mario he woke up in his bed.

"Holy stars, that was awful"said. Kirby was the last warrior in that battle, however Kirby stepped in the slippery floor and fell down, the dark one opened his mouth to inhale Kirby's power.

"Teehee, your powers are mine, all mine" said the dark one.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!".He woke up in his bed when the sun hasn't got out yet.

"Uf Uf Uf was just a dream" He said as he woke up to go for a midnight snack, but when he opened the fridge he saw a note.

/Dear Kirby:Are you awake? There is a big problem in the fountain of TERRIBLE! we need your :Knuckle Joe/

"Don't worry Joe.I'm coming" he yelled as he opens the door and runned away. He took his warpstar to fly to the rainbow resort which had no rainbows.

"KIRBY, LOOK IN THE SKY" said the fighter, the sun and the moon were fighting.

"Oh my god" said Waddle Dee hugging Kirby the sun and the moon's friendship was the power source of the pop star.

"WHO IS THE RESPONSABLE OF THAT CHAOS?" yelled Waddle Doo.

"I think that was the Dark one" said Bronto Burt.

"Wait a second, Wasn't it a dream?" Kirby said very confused.

"HOLY POLARIS, DID YOU DREAMT WITH HIM." said Scarfy very worried.

"Yes, why?" said Kirby.

"Kirby that wasn't a dream, he infiltred in your mind to make you think that was did he do?" said Joe.

"He stole my powers" said Kirby.

"Oh my, Kirby inhale this torch" said Scarfy holding a torch from King Dedede's castle, Kirby inhaled it.

"Do you feel like fire Kirby?" asked Bronto Burt.

"NO!" Kirby said so worried "How I'm going to save the pop star if I haven't my copy powers?"

"Hey hey hey" said a squeaky voice.

"Hey look, a jester bouncing a circus ball" said Waddle Dee

"My name is Marx, Can you make peace between the sun and the moon" said Marx.

"Well, but how?" said Waddle Doo.

"You need to ask the giant comet Nova for help. But first, there is something we must do, to ask nova we must gather star power from all the planets around us" said Marx.

"How I can if I have no powers" said Kirby so worried.

"Have this as your main weapon" said Marx as he gave Kirby a star shaped tool."Just press the button and select an ability when you get the essences"

"Oh, thank you Marx" said Kirby as he jumped in his warpstar.

"It will be hard Kirby but you are the biggest hero in the popstar" said Marx proudly.

Kirby flew away in his warpstar direct to floria but he didn't knew about Marx's mad plan.

_To be continued_


	2. Floria traveling

While Kirby was traveling to floria, Mario was in a picnic with his younger brother Luigi,his love Peach and his friend Toad when he saw Wart coming out of the cave revealing that subcon wasn't a dream at all, Mouser started throwing bombs, in pufftop, Starfy was playing with Starly, Moe and Mermaid when they saw Ogura floating in the window of the palace, Starfy didn't wanted to give this danger outside japan so his first 4 games are Japanese release only.

Back to Kirby, he was flying to the first planet so he saw a beautiful spring field He decided to stop in a waterfall, he crossed his legs and closed his eyes falling in a deep state of meditation.4 hours pased and he saw a light of a cutter essence, then he picked it up and transformed into cutter Kirby.

"Now let's find that essence of star" He had to cut spiny vines using his ability when he found a shade similar to Bronto Burt but with peak also he found an apple shade.

He decided to leave them and find the next copy, he crossed a door, the background was different.A sunny sky, no rain, sea sound and warm weather, Kirby thougt that was weird until he remembered that the door leads to other seasons, found the fighter essence and used a lot of blows, he decided to call Knuckle Joe for help, Kirby pressed the button again and transformed, later found the ice essence.

"Hi-yaa!" Joe yelled has he punched a mad couple of Dees.

"Hey look" Kirby said as he pointed to a couple of Whispy woods.

"Don't worry" said Bronto and Scarfy as they flew down to attack them.

"So far this is the last time you pound my friends with apples" said Kirby.

"Oh yeah? Let me pound your friends with bugs" said one of the twin woods.

"Be careful, FALLING BUGS!" yelled Bronto Burt. Everyone had to hide from the bug rain.

"There is a good reason of why my name is the Greek for Thunder" said him.

"Or your name may be Thunder Tim" said Scarfy

"That's the name of my brother" answered.

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA" groaned Bronto Burt as he attacked the two trees until defeating them. After that, they where teletransported to the floria fountain, Kirby closed his eyes.

"By the power of the stars, I summon the power of the floria star" he said as he levitated and opened his eyes, a power star flew. The whole group was so proud.

_To be continued..._


	3. Problems and more problems

During those events, there were very bad problems in the pop star. Sirica was going to the graveyard to leave flowers to her deceased mother, she wanted to turn in a star warrior to help the Popstar and make her mother proud, she also never met her father. She was also very worried off the sun and the moon

Rick, Pick, Coo, Tokori, Kine, Mine, Chuchu, Nyupun, Nago, Shiro, Pitch, Hiiru, Gooey and Blob were all hidden in a deep cave so worried due to the chaos that could happen due to the battle between the sun and the moon. Gooey's tongue was shaking itself.

Mr. Star was flying through the swerve skies finding was getting very weak to continue also he saw that one of the Popstar's rings was breaking like broken glass. Popstar was turning into space dust!. Many Waddle Dees were scared running to King Dedede's castle. Tiff and Tuff received them in their house. They were scared too because their mother was pregnant and they didn't knew what gender is going to be they little brother or sister. King Dedede said to Escargoon to keep the door of his castle closed when everyone enters in it.

"First, a giant star almost burns Dreamland, next a terrible demon nightmaralso almost destroys the Popstar and then this? MOMMY!" said Dedede.

"Don't worry your majesty. Kirby is going to solve this" said Escargoon.

Ribbon who was in ripple star, saw everything. Despite she wasn't a dreamlander, she ran danger too, also everyone around the Popstars was in danger of death because that star is the power source of it's galaxy.

To make it worse, Wart was still attacking Mario and his friends and Ogura broke the glass of the window to attack Starfy and his when they finished, they received a note from the Dark one.

\Try to destroy Mario and Starfy, I will destroy Kirby and his dies previously in the war, now we are Nightmare's soldiers\.

After the events of Super Mario bros 2, the subcon faries took Wart who has learned an important lesson but the subcon had to kill him, after the events of Densetsu no Stafy 3, Ogura sacrificed himself to save pufftop from Evil. Before the events of Kirby super star, Marx was a demon beast created by Nightmare, but he died from an unknown illness. Just 5 years later, Nightmare before being killed by Kirby, used his dark powers to revive they 3. However, all they memories of they past life were lost in the process and replaced by fake memories of they being part of NME army, and thought that they were killed by they respective nemesises. Now we have the problem of a frog, an eel and a jester. How can it get worse?

Can Kirby and our heroes save the day? Or they will dissappear in the process?

_To be continued..._


	4. Swimming in Aquarius

After a long period of flying in the warpstar, Kirby and his friends feel asleep in it so they weren't driving it making the star fly with no direction confirmed. However it coincidentially flew to Aquarius landing in the lake. Kirby woke up along with his friends, he passed through a door where he found an island full with blippers, squishies, slippies and glunks.

"Ohhh god, this is the longest island I saw in my life" said Bronto Burt.

"This is the water planet, It should be a huge island" said Scarfy flying near the salty but calm water.

Kirby decided to transform into Ice Kirby to freeze the water forming a bridge. Since Bronto and Scarfy can fly, they did not needed to cross the bridge.

Kirby then found a door where he found a sword copy essence and a note from Meta Knight.

\Kirby, the dark one has two new allies known as Wart and Ogura. They want to destroy two beings known as Mario and Starfy. The dark one is in charge of destroying you\

Kirby got pretty scared at first but wielding a golden sword in his hand makes him feel brave, he returned with his friends.

"Kirby, we found the parasol ability" said Bronto picking Kirby up and carrying him to the place he found the ability. Kirby then called Waddle Dee.

"For sure I can help you I'm born for that" said happily.

Some time later they got trapped in a water maze, many channels leads to a door giving you back to the starting.

"Oh dude, we are going to die in this maze" said Scarfy almost turning in a beast.

"Wait a second guys, I can see a copy essence here" said Joe swimming into a channel. Kirby ran to the beam copy essence and called Waddle Doo for help.

"Let's enter in that door" said Waddle Doo. Once they entered, they found a very huge whale. It splashed around making rocks rain.

"I will swallow one" said Kirby trying to turn in Stone Kirby but nothing happened since he forgot that his powers were stolen.

"A better idea is inhaling the stones and spitting them in the whale" said Bronto Burt. Kirby did it defeating the whale, the same as the end of the floria traveling chapter happened getting the second power star.

_to be continued..._


	5. Interlude for a plumber and a star

This is another interlude showing Mario's and Starfy's problems:

Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad were still running away from Wart. Birdos shooting eggs, Mouser throwing bombs, Clawgrip launching rocks and Tryclyde spitting fire were helping him to chase they four. Also he had an army of Ninjis, Pokeys, Shy Guys, Snifts, Pidgits, Phantos and Bob-ombs that were in his side.

"He is worse than Bowser" said Mario.

"Don't forget Tatanga, he kidnaped once my friend Daisy" said Peach.

"Mommy, Daddy, Can you hear me from the heaven!?" said Luigi. His parents died many years ago when he and Mario were very young.

"Wasn't he killed by the subcons and lorn a lesson? What is wrong with him" said Peach.

"Subcons? What the heck are the Subcons?" said Wart who did not remember anything about super Mario brothers 2.

"So he does not remember anything" said Toad.

"He doesn't" said Peach

Then back to Pufftop, that eel was with the other 10 eels chasing Starfy, Starly, Mermaid and Moe. Once they reached the exit of the castle, something made Starly to feel pretty confused.

"But Ogura, you saved our lives from Evil but then you hate us again?" asked the pink star creature.

"What are you pinky talking about?" said Ogura. Like Wart, he did not remember anything of the game where they died.

"Oh this is bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad-" saod Starfy but Moe interrupted him.

CAN YOU STOP SAYING BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD AND BAD. YOU ARE IRRITATING ME!" said Moe

"Bad and bad" said Starfy.

"Sorry if this appear to be the end" said Mermaid.

"Aaahhh, I wish my parents to be here. Kevin, Sabrina and Eric (Fanmade names for Moe's siblings) want them back too" screamed Moe as he hid his black and weak body in his clam shell.

"Haha, Kyorozo and Kyoromama are dead" said the eel.

Everyone here, had to jump off that castle to survive.

Kirby and his 5 friends are still looking for the remaining 5 stars, what is Kirby in true? Nobody knows.

_To be continued..._


	6. Skydiving in Skyhigh

Getting back to the mission, Kirby found the planet Skyhigh. After landing in a puffy cloud platform, they managed to find the other power star, or the whole galaxy will break out.

"What we are going to do with this cannon?" said Bronto Burt with a hand in his head.

"I think that some copy essence is here above the clouds, but is pretty high to reach it hovering" said Kirby.

"Hey, I have a idea. Use the jet ability to burn the rope of the cannon and then run quickly to it so you will fly to the sky and reach the copy essence" said Scarfy winking his right eye.

Kirby traveled around Skyhigh to find the jet ability, like Scarfy said he used the fire of the jet to burn the rope and runned so quickly to reach the cannon. He flew high enough and got the wing ability. However they got stuck in some rooms, each one with 3 doorways. They lead to.

-A room with a Waddle Dee and a Waddle Doo, both purple with a parasol.

-A battle room with Poppy bros Sr.

-The room with the wheel ability.

-A room with shotzos.

-Some sleeping Noodies all green.

-And finnaly they got the door that leads to the next battle and the next power star. For they surprise, the next enemy was Kracko.

"KRACKO? BUT WHY ARE YOU IN SKYHIGH?" said Kirby.

"Remember that he cannot talk, he does not have a mouth" said Waddle Dee.

"Waddle Dee, I don't have a mouth and I can talk, also you don't have a mouth and you can talk" answered Waddle Doo.

"I think that Kracko can't talk because they wanted him to be created like this" said Scarfy.

"He is a dumb" said Bronto Burt laughing. Knuckle Joe saw that Kracko was getting darker in color, he had also an angry sight and some sparks getting out of him.

"I think that you enraged him RUN" said Joe.

"Wait, come with us" said Kirby.

"He is gonna fry you" said Scarfy.

"Don't worry about me" said the fighter child. He closed his eyes and a blue light started surrounding him.

"Eh, What is he doing?" asked the pink puffball.

"He is charging, he is gathering inner power to do a supermassive attack and defeat Kracko" answered Waddle Doo.

Kracko was distracted of seing Joe glowing like that, a few seconds later he opened his eyes and launched an extremity powerful aural blow sending the eyed cloud away. Later they were teletransported to the Skyhigh fountain where they found the third power star.

_to be continued_


	7. Sudden flashback

In Kirby's dream:

"Kirby, where are you?" asked a star warrior.

"Kirby, where is him?" asked another star warrior.

"Queen Amelie, King Yakumo, is lost" said Meta Knight impaling his sword in the ground.

"We must find him, he has born only 1 hour ago" said Queen Amelie crying.

"Your majesty, we found something" said a Bronto soldier.

"What?" said the King.

"Is an old book, the lost prophecy book of the pop star" said.

"Let me read it" said the Scarfy jester.

"Read it please, this book may have got lost for many years" said King Yakumo.

"203 years after this disaster, Kirby will find a guy called the Dark One, join to a plumber and a star to defeat him and sacrifice to save the pop star".

"Oh-Oh no!" said the queen.

"There is no more option my lady. Kirby will die in his 203th year" said Meta Knight removing his mask.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H" Kirby yelled, that was just a dream. He looked around and saw his friends sleeping in the warpstar.

"JOE, DEE, DOO, BRONTO, SCARFY. WAKE UP!" yelled Kirby so scared"

"Now what the heck is going there?" said Doo in bad mood. He is heavy in dream.

"Is just Kirby, he had a nightmare" said Dee.

"Kirby, What is wrong?" said Joe.

"I-I-I-I will die this year" said Kirby

"Oh please Kirby, that was just a dream. Dreaming about the future is just thing of the stories" answered Bronto Burt.

"But that wasn't a dream about the future, it was from the past at least 203 years ago" said Kirby still scared.

"So if that was a dream from the past, why to you know about a future event?" said

"A king and a queen were finding me for many places of the pop star and they found a prophecy book with my cruel destination" said Kirby crying.

"Kirby, I never met my mother and my father died about 400 years ago" said Joe.

"King Dedede lied you saying I was the responsable of that. Never make care of that pengi again because is a villan" said Kirby consoling him.

"Hey you five" said King Dedede with Escargoon in a rocket.

"Oh no, here comes the fool" said Waddle Doo.

"Hey Kirby, read this storybook if you have nightmares hahahahahahahaha" said Dedede as he fled away in his rocket.

"Guys, look at this" said Kirby "Is the same book I saw in my dream"

"Let me read it" said Scarfy as he fled in the book and opened it.

"Eh Scarfy, what does it says?" Asked Bronto Burt.

"It says. After the terrible catastrophe by Nightmare's invasion, 203 years will pass and Blah blah blah and Kirby will... Uh oh"

"What?" said Dee

"He will leave us" said Scarfy scared.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Kirby knowing that his dream was true.

_To be contined..._


	8. Hotbeat burned

Our heroes were trying to make Kirby feel better because he was pretty scared about the prophecy. Also they were going to Hotbeat, the most dangerous planet in torn of the Pop star

"Eh, guys" said Bronto Burt

"What happens?" asked Scarfy

"I feel dizzy" answered Bronto.

"The sun and the moon! They must be still fighting" said Kirby

"Uh Scarfy, your skin is pretty darker" said Waddle Dee.

"Oh no, our time is running out" said the floating orange guy.

"Kirby be careful of landing in Hotbeat" said Knuckle Joe.

"We are about to land in a fiery planet so be careful" said Kirby but he accidently crashed the warpstar in the fire planet. Thanks to god nobody got injured.

"Owwwww, Somebody here?" asked Kirby.

"Yes we, but you nearly kill us by that crash" said Doo enraged.

"Look at the good side, we did not di-" Said Dee but he could not finish the sentence because a lizard like creature, took him with the tonge and swallowed him. The same happened with the rest of the group.

"Hey guys, can we find the 4th power sta-... Guys?" Kirby got scared when he saw that the group wasn't here.

"Well I must find the other copy essences before something bad found a door over an amount of lava.

"Greatly bad. Now how I will pass this kind of hazard?" said the pink puffball. He was busy finding an idea when he found and invisibility candy.

"Yes that's it, I need that candy" said Kirby as he took the candy. He got pretty powerful so he could pass the lava and reach the fire copy essence.

"Now let's find the next copy essence" said. He had to ride in many mine karts. The destination of the pop star was in his hands.

"But first, I need to calls some helpers" said. And he did.

"Now little puffball, what are you doing in such a dangerous place like Hotbeat?" said Sir Kibble.

"Finding the next power star of course" said Kirby.

"Eh Kirby" said Leo.

"What?" asked Kirby.

"Chilly is melting" answered Birdon.

"What? OH NO!" said Kirby pretty scared.

"Help me!" yelled the little snowman.

"Don't worry, I can solve this" said Wheelie "Hop on me".

"Okay I will hop on you" said Chilly who hopped in wheelie and ran away from this planet.

"We lost two helpers" said Capsule J2.

"Everyone take a mine kart" said Kirby.

"I don't need one, I can fly" said Birdon"

"Eh, BE CAREFUL BOUNDER" said Kirby, however Bounder was squished by Kirby's mine kart.

"ENOUGH I'M QUITTING" said Bounder enraged.

"Hey Bounder, I heard you are to the summit in this job. Can I take it?" asked Gip.

"Yes you can, I will be in charge of cleaning the stage" said Bounder as he left that place of enemy.

Kirby found a fighting room with Bugzzy on it. After a long period of fight, he found the Suplex copy essence and a door that leads to the lizard creature that ate his friends.

"Give me back my friends or I will kill you" said Kirby. But the lizard ate all his helpers and spit them to the sky, however he did not spit Kirby's gang.

"Kirby, Kirby" said Bronto Burt in the belly of the beast.

"Swallow the paint balls he spit" said Scarfy.

"But how? My powers are gone" said Kirby.

"Those paint balls are very powerful, anybody that eats them will have the paint ability being puffballs or not" said lizard then turned invisible.

"Where he is?" said Kirby. When he saw the paint balls he swallowed them and turned into paint Kirby.

"Let's do this, PAINT POWER!" said Kirby as he painted the whole stage and the lizard creature was defeated spitting Kirby's friends in the process.

"Guys. Are you okay?" asked Kirby.

"Well, getting spit by that creature was disgusting but we are okay" said Bronto.

"There is no time to be slacking, lets go find the next star" said Scarfy. The group found the power star in the fountain.

"Yay, we are in middle of the work, Marx will be proud" said Kirby after collecting the power star.

_To be continued..._


	9. Negative pop star

Meanwhile in Mt Dedede:

"Hehehehehe, Kirby is gonna die in a few days" said Dedede.

"Are you sure?, Mabel is the one that reads the future" said Escargoon so confused.

"If you don't believe me, read this book" said Dedede throwing the book to Escargoon

"Well, it says Kirby blah blah blah blah, Pop star blah blah blah blah, Dark one blah blah blah blah and- Oh my gosh!"

"What does it says?" asked Bandanna Dee.

"KIRBY WILL DIE THIS YEAR NOBODY WILL SEE THAT CUTE FACE AND THOSE DAWN BLUE EYES AND THAT LITTLE SMILE AND HIS ADORABLE POYO SAYING AND" screamed Escargoon scared.

"Escargoon, you were reading that storybook about the two lonely Lovely flowers. Right?" said Dedede.

"Well, it's called, **the flowers under the moon **and is the favorite book of my mother. About that MOMMY" said the doctor snail.

"Well, if you want to tell that to people, make it, I have myself" Said the king.

"NO THANKS YOUR MAJESTY, I AM VERY SCARED TO THIS MOMENT" said Escargoon.

"IS NOT WITH YOU DUMBASS, IS WITH BANDANA DEE" said Dedede.

"Okay, if you want" said the young Waddle Dee. He ran direct to the radio station. Capitan Doo arrived with his army of Waddle Dees.

"Where is Bandana dee?" asked Waddle Doo.

"That little dude is now about to say a very important new" said King Dedede.

"Just read this page of the book" said Escargoon. Doo had to read the prophecy book and got scared after that. Meanwhile in the radio station.

"ATENTION ATENTION, KIRBY IS IN DANGER OF DEATH" yelled Bandanna Dee. Everyone ran screaming scared.

"TUFF TUFF" said Tiff running.

"What is wrong sis? asked Tuff.

"Read this book" said Tiff.

"Well, It says- OH NO!" said Tuff.

"Kirby will die this year" said Tiff. The sibling pair went to the garden and took the slove. They came to the fountain of dreams to dig a hole.

"Kirby's body will lay here so we will dream about the good actions he made for us" said Tiff crying.

"Tiff, Tuff. We have the worst problem in the story. Kirby will die in 3 days so we have to be prepared" said Meta Knight.

"We know but thanks to saying when this mess is going to happen" said Tiff.

"Did you saw that clown called Marx?" said the blue knight.

"Yes, he hops in a circus ball and has a mirror Kirby-like hat" said Tuff.

"He is the dark one" said the swordsman"

"The Who?" said Tuff.

"The dark one, an evil guy that wants to use Kirby to get the power of the universe" said the masked puffball.

"Oh no" said Tiff and Tuff. The universe is in danger to be taken over by Marx.

"Acording that this appear to be the end, we must get read-" said Tuff until he got color inverted.

"LONG LIFE MARX, LONG LIFE MARX" said Tuff.

"Eh Tuff, are you-" said Tiff until she got color inverted too.

"LONG LIFE MARX, LONG LIFE MARX" said Tiff.

"The prophecy is going on, is time to find refu-" said Meta knight, however he couldn't complete his sentence because he got posessed by the darkness too. Is this the end? Will Kirby get safe from his fate. Will the dark one take over the universe? Are Mario and Starfy safe?

_To be continued _


	10. Exploring the cave of Cavios

Kirby and his friends are going to the cave planet: Cavios. Kirby was still worried about the prophecy, those stories never lie. Kirby was so sad and the sad theme of **The legendary Starfy** was playing in the background (Being played by a group of stars).

"I'm scared about the prophecy, I will die soon" said Kirby.

"Oh please Kirby, not every prophecy comes true, those are just stories of kids" said Bronto Burt.

"Tell us about things you saw in your dream, it may make you feel better, you think?" said Scarfy.

"Well, I saw:

*Some star warriors

*The prophecy book

*A Bronto Soldier

*A Bronto Soldier

*A Scarfy Jester

*Queen Amelie

*King Yakumo..." mentioned Kirby.

"WAIT A SECOND. DID YOU SAID QUEEN AMELIE AND KING YAKUMO?" asked a surprised Bronto.

"Yeah guys, and they were stars" answered Kirby

"HOLY STARS. THOSE WERE THE KINGS OF THE GYARA STAR" said Scarfy.

"The gala what?" asked Kirby.

"The Gyara star. Is a star distant to the Pop star. Queen and King where the rulers of that star until they died in the war. Star warriors used to fight in there 500 years ago until the invasion of N.M.E which killed almost every star warrior except Meta Knight and a unknown star warrior that was forced to sleep in his starship for 200 years" said Scarfy.

"It's name is a pun of Gyarakkushi which is the japanese transcript of galaxy" said Waddle Dee.

"It can sound hillarous but Kirby may be the star warrior that got lost in the space, that is the most powerful star warrior in the galaxy" said Joe.

"Eh but how can I be that star warrior? The last thing I remember is that I crashed in the Popstar and woke up to met Tiff & Tuff" said Kirby.

"You may have lost your memory after a long period of dream" said Bronto Burt.

"Hey guys, there is Cavios. The next power star is there" said Waddle Doo.

"We must land there, only 4 more to go" said Scarfy. They landed in the entrance of the cave bt crashed very strong.

"Owowowowowowowowowowowowowow owowowowow landing in the cocoa cave I less painful" said Scarfy.

"Yes because the cocoa cave is made of chocolate" said Bronto.

"Guys, there is no time to loose, we must find the next power star" said Kirby as he and his friends entered in the cave.

"Be careful, there are many mid bosses in this cave" said Waddle Doo"

"But how many" asked Scarfy.

"At least 7" said Doo. the following Mid bosses that had to fight were:

*Poppy Bros Sr. (Who gave the bomb ability)

*Bugzzy

*Bonkers (Who gave the hammer ability)

*Iron mam

*Jukid

*Mr frosty

*A possessed chef Kawasaki

"Uf Uf Uf Uf, those mid bosses were pretty strong" said Kirby.

"Let's go through that door, the next power star must be beyond it" said Dee. The group passed the door and found the stone copy essence.

"I have all the abilities I could find there, let's find the guy that guards it" said Kirby before crossing the sparkling door that leads to Wham Bam Rock.

"BE CAREFUL THAT GUY CAN SQUI-" said Scarfy until he got squished by a rock hand"

"SCARFY, ARE YOU OKAY?" said Joe after running to Scarfy.

"Ki-Kirby hit the rock hand, it is his weak point" said Scarfy as he levitated out of the floor and recovered.

"Smash" said Kirby as he turns in a stone in the air to hit the hand, after many times of that he finally defeated the stone guy. They arrived to the Cavios fountain.

"We did it" said Scarfy looking at the power star.

"Isn't it awesome Kirby?" asked Bronto Burt. However, he saw Kirby in the other side of the fountain with tears on his eyes.

"Kirby?" repeated the pink flyball.

"Stay here, I will talk to him" said Knuckle Joe as he walked to Kirby and took a seat next to him.

"Enjoy your life, you are growing up and getting an advanced age. You may turn into a star warrior soon, but me I will die soon in a wild and crazy battle with just an age of 203 years" said Kirby crying.

"I can't believe you will die this year, is sad for you and me. Kirby I'm sorry for trying to destroy you 3 years ago, I did not knew that Meta Knight killed my father" said Joe starting to cry.

"Don't worry, is all in the past" said Kirby to his friend.

"This is your last year of life but we cannot waste it, lets find the two last power stars" said Bronto Burt.

"See Kirby? You have to pass your last time with your friends" said Joe.

"Okay I will go" said Kirby after stopping crying.

"Our work is almost done, now we have just to find 2 more power stars" said Kirby after collecting the power star and getting to the sky with his friends to accomplish Marx's (mad) plain.

_To_ _be continued..._


	11. Some problems, a lot

"Kirby! Kirby! Kirby!, there is a problem too wrong!, Kirby! Kirby! Kirby!, you are the star I know!" said ribbon flying through the swerve skies.

"Ribbon, Something wrong?" asked Kirby.

"Kirby, since you got away of your home, many problems were happening in dreamland" answered Ribbon.

"Is the dark one?" asked Kirby.

"Yes, is very bad, just look in my power crystal" Said as she lifted her crystal showing all the disaster in the Cappy town.

"LONG LIFE MARX, LONG LIFE MARX" said Chief Borun.

"THERE IS NOT BETTER GUY THAN HIM" said.

"KILL KIRBY" said Prince fluff.

"LOVE KIRBY LOVE KIRBY" said King Dedede.

"I HATE STARS" said Mr star.

"KIRBY IS A FAILURE" said all the animal friends in chorus"

"Oh no! all my friends are color inverted and are the opposite of them" said Kirby so scared.

"Wait a second, Why do you survived that?" asked Scarfy.

"That's because I saw that and I flew away from the Popstar" answered the fairy.

"Oh this is bad, very bad, If we don't find the last 2 power stars, this wil be the end, all the Popstar will be possessed" said Dee.

Meanwhile in Popstar, Kirby's helper friends landed away from dreamland so they weren't possesesed yet by the dark one's power.

"Ow my head hurts" said Birdon.

"I need an oil change" said Wheelie.

"At least, I'm out of that terrible fire planet" said Chilly.

"Hey wait a second. Did anyone saw Burning Leo? Asked Capsule J2.

"Is in the pond, he fell in it" said Sir Kibble.

"Ow my, the water hurts" said the fire dude.

"Eh oh. There is a color inverting barrier coming to this place!" said Birdon. Too late, the barrier reached them and turned in Marx's allies.

"LONG LIFE MARX, LONG LIFE MARX" said the helpers.

"Removing my previous words, the water is not that bad" said the fire helper.

Back to Kirby and his friends.

"Okay Scarfy check the list, What are the two remaining power stars?" asked Bronto Burt. Scarfy took the list and a pen.

"Traveling Floria, ready. Swimming Aquarius, ready. Skydiving Skyhigh, ready. Burning Hotbeat, ready. Exploring Cavios, ready. The only two planets we need to travel are Mekkai and Halfmoon" said Scarfy.

"We must get those two powers stars quickly, or the dark one will be in power with the Popstar or may be with the whole galaxy or universe" said Kirby. The warpstar flew 2 times the speed of the earth rotation to find the two final power stars.

_To be continued_


	12. Fixing Mekkai

"My life is ending, my life is ending" said Kirby.

"Err Kirby, you must forget that stupid prophecy" said Bronto

"Finding the stars will save the galaxy and there is all, also there are only 2 stars remaining" said Scarfy.

"KIRBY LOOK! THE NEXT PLANET" Said Joe.

"QUICK WE MUST LAND IN THAT PLANET" Said Dee. they then landed in Mekkai the machine planet.

"There is not time to loose, we must... Wait wait, who are those creatures?" said Kirby.

"We are very evil" said a voice.

"Eh, who are you?" said Scarfy.

"My name is Koozer, and he is my ally Anglep" said Koozer.

"We are in charge of destroying you especially the pink red shoed guy" said Anglep.

"Destroying me!? THE PROPHECY ACOMPLISHES TODAY!" said the scared Kirby"

"No it was just a prank. We just want to scare you and guess what" said Koozer.

"Your last nightmare is in 3 days so-" said Anglep.

"DO NOT REST IN PEACE" said both.

"We need to get those power stars" said Dee.

"Do you talk about this star?" said Koozer pointing to a picture of the mechanical power star.

"YES" said Scarfy.

"Let's make a challenge. You must find that power star but will be hard because the heavy lobster is guarding it. Is a very hard boss" said Anglep.

"Let's go, there is not time to loose" said Bronto Burt. The whole group walked away that creepy machinery.

"This is a hard machinery, you think?" asked Kirby.

"How not, is really big" said Scarfy.

"Let's enter in that door" said Kirby but he only could support that wind and reach it. He found a group of gims and he took the Yoyo essence from them.

"Poyoru (Kirby's mode to say TA-DAH), we have the next Copy essense just 4 remaining" said the puffball. He just made use of the wind to get back to his friends.

"Then you will have another mid boss rush. Ready for that guys HAHAHAHAHAHA!". said Koozer and Anglep.

"We are dead" said Joe.

"No, I will be dead in 3 days" said Kirby.

"Stop thinking in that prophecy and find the power star" said Doo.

"There is it the mid boss rush" said Scarfy.

After many mid bosses, Kirby found the plasma ability.

"Now let's shock the heavy lobster" said Kirby. they passed the door and got to the battle with the heavy lobster.

"Take this HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Scarfy as he turned in his monster form to attack.

"Swallow that paint ball" said Bronto.

"Wait Kirby noooooo" said Joe. Too late, Kirby swallowed one paintball and turned into paint Kirby. The paint made the lobster blind so he got out of control.

"You had to say SWALLOW THAT PAINTBALL" said Doo.

"Look at the good side, he got so damaged" said Dee.

"Yes, Ready, PLASMA KIRBY" said as he transformed in Plasma Kirby. After charging a lot, he raised a great attack that destroyed the metal lobster.

"Oh my" said Anglep.

"They defeated the Heavy lobster" said Koozer.

"In your peak guys" said Kirby.

"This does not ends there you pink guy" said Anglep.

"See you at your grave" said Koozer. He and his friend fled away.

"That does not matter. Lets go away and find the 6th power star" said Scarfy. They then collected the power star.

"Yes now let's find that last power star and save our home" said Bronto.

This can be bad but they are going to get the last battle of Kirby's life.

_To be continued_


	13. The last star in Halfmoon

"Do you have an ability called clock or calendar?" asked Scarfy"

"Err, not sure, I have never absorbed a clock or a calendar" answered Kirby.

"Well we have to know how many days have passed" said Bronto Burt .

"Is because the prophecy, right? asked Scarfy.

"Don't scare me" said Kirby.

"Look, nobody will live forever, the max longevity of a star warrior is 90.000 years" said Doo.

"I need to get that power star" said Kirby.

"Look there is Ribbon" said Bronto Burt.

"But she is crying" said Scarfy. They managed to drive the warpstar direct to the spot where the pink fairy was standing.

"Something wrong Ribbon?" asked Kirby.

"Yes-yes. I recently found a mysterious book, it says that you will sacrifice to save us, but I don't want to loose you!" said Ribbon crying.

"Don't worry, go where you go I will be always with you. I'll be in your heart" said Kirby.

"Th-thank you" said Ribbon pretty happier.

"Listen, I'm scared too but I couldn't let you die and pass the next thousands of years alone without my friends" said Kirby.

"How many time he has?" asked Scarfy"

"Only 3 days" said Ribbon.

"We knew that previously, but we wanted to make sure of the day passing" said Scarfy.

"Kirby, I have something to tell you" said Ribbon.

"Is something good?" said Kirby.

"Yes I think" said Ribbon.

"What is?" said Kirby.

"I love you" said Ribbon.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW A FAIRY IN LOVE WITH A PUFFBALL!?" said Bronto Burt. He fainted after that.

"Ribbon, I was in love with you since we met but I was to shy to tell you" said Kirby.

"Don't worry Kirby, I will always love you" said Ribbon.

"Me too. I love you" said Ribbon"

"Ahhh the love, is like some soft snow falling from the heavens, is like a comet of blooming happiness, is like a little flower blooming in the paradise, is like... Where is Bronto Burt?" said Scarfy.

"In the floor. He fainted 5 minutes ago" said Kirby. Bronto then woke up.

"Now let's go, we have to find the 7th and last power star" said the winged circle.

"Hop on the warpstar!" said Kirby. He and his friends fled away disappearing in the cosmos fron Ribbon's shiny and teary eyes.

"Goodbye, my hero" said Ribbon crying.

"Hey there is it. Is Halfmoon" said Kirby. He has to drive his warpstar direct to Halfmoon but after they landed they started to bounce.

"OW yoink pleshik uppr crup" said everyone as they bounced. They finally stopped jumping.

"Ow my god. I feel so dizzy" said Bronto.

"The sky is moving" said Dee.

"We have to move" said Joe.

"Oh this wind is stronger than Dedede's hammer" said Scarfy.

"Oh silly obstacles, how is supposed we are going to pass this electric fence with this wind?" said Doo.

"Take the warpstar" said Kirby. Everyone hopped in the star and fled very fast passing the hazard with no problems.

"That was easy" said Joe. The also used the stars to pass some phases of the star road easier. Kirby found the mirror essence in one of the phases.

"The wind is going upside" said Kirby.

"We can use it to fly up easier" said Scarfy. During the upper road, Kirby found a door with the ninja ability.

"Where is the last boss we need to fight?" asked Kirby.

"Behind the star door" said Doo. The gang passed the door and found some windows opening. One with a message, other with an enemy and one more with the status of the enemy.

"A Magician appears" said the window.

"Oh what is this, an RPG or a common adventure?" asked Bronto Burt.

"Let me turn in mirror Kirby, is an useful ability for that kind of battles" said Kirby. He then turned into his mirror ability.

"The magician raises a guard spell" said the window.

"Kirby attacks" it said. Kirby launched a mirror spell that hurt the foe.

"The magician attacks". The foe launched many stars but Kirby guarded by a reinborb (Name of that power orb) and had no damage.

"Kirby attacks"

"The magician raises a power spell"

"Kirby attacks"

"The magician throws an ice spell"

"Kirby attacks"

"You beat the magician"

"Finally, now lets just find that stupid power star and..." said Bronto Burt but he then saw another foe.

"An evil knight appears" said the window".

"Oh please" said Bronto Burt.

"The evil knight raises his shield in defense"

"Kirby attacks"

"The evil knight throws knives"

"Kirby attacks"

"The evil knight attacks"

"Kirby attacks"

"You beat the evil knight"

"A great dragon appears"

"AAAARRRRGGG, WHEN IS THIS GOING TO END!?" yelled Bronto Burt.

"The great dragon petrifies itself"

"Kirby attacks"

"The great dragon slashes with talons"

"Kirby attacks"

"The great dragon attacks"

"Kirby attacks"

"The great dragon flaps it's wings"

"Kirby attacks"

"You beat the great dragon. That was the last foe"

"Finally" said Bronto Burt

"Your love increased by 45" said the window.

"Your maskshine increased by 33"

"Your EXP increased by 1990"

"Your friendship increased by 34"

"Your spirit increased by 545"

"Let's go to the Halfmoon fountain to find the most powerful power star" said Kirby. Kirby and his friends ran to find the 7th and final power star.

"Yay mission accomplished" said Scarfy.

"Not yet, to accomplish it, we must find the giant galactic nova and wish the end of the battle between the sun and the moon" said Kirby.

"Let's fly away and save the pop star" said Scarfy.

The group fled away with all the power stars in Kirby's warpstar when they found a mysterious golden star in the road.

"Can we land there?" said Kirby.

"There is one ability absent from the startool, it may be there, said Joe". They then landed in the star which was all full with TACs"

"Be careful, sorry, excuse me, oops, whoopsie daisie" said Kirby as he tried to pass that TAC multitude. Then he found a door with a bottomless pit so Kirby had to hover to save himself then he found the copy copy ability.

"So I had to find those other abilities for nothing?" said Kirby.

"No, those other copy essences are helpful" said Scarfy.

The group flew away to save the popstar.

_To be continued_


	14. Marx's mad plan

"Finally, we are going to end this mission" said Bronto Burt.

"Oh at least we found all the power stars" said Scarfy.

"The popstar is going to be finally a safe place" said Kirby.

"Hey there is it, place the warpstar in that spot" said Dee.

"By the power of the stars, I led this power stars to the comet nova!" said Kirby.

"Huh, where is that comet nova?" asked Bronto Burt.

"He is coming soon, I already sent the power stars. They must give the comet here" said Kirby.

"Yeah but he cant get here in more than 8888 years" said Bronto Burt"

"The sweetest star you can wish is friends and true love" said Kirby.

"Stop talking l am trying to wait that comet" said Bronto.

"Look, something shining is coming here, I think it is..." said Scarfy.

"Is the comet nova" said Kirby.

"Finally, that comet is here" said Burt. The comet then appeared surrounded by the power star.

"READY?" said nova who was extremely huge.

"Heeh, you, I came to"

"I WILL GRANT YOU ONE WISH" said the mechanical comet.

"Eh I wi-" Kirby couldn't finish his sentence because Marx came and kicked him leaving him uncosious.

"KIRBY" said Ribbon who was flying in that place.

"I well want to control the pop star" said Marx.

"WHAAAAAAAT?" said Kirby's friends.

"THIS IS A STRONG WISH BUT NIGHTMARE BUILT ME FOR THAT" said nova.

"DID HE SAID NIGHTMARE?" said Scarfy.

"3, 2, 1 GO" said nova and then he fled away absorbing the power of the stars. Each one was destroyed in the process leaving only rainbow stardust behind the great comet.

"I lied you Kirby" said Marx.

"And you lied to all us" said Joe about to throw a Smash punch to Marx, but he couldn't. He was losing energy and in just 3 seconds, he fainted.

"Oh this is completly bad" said Scarfy.

"Now two of us are uncousios due to the fight the dark one caused" said Bronto Burt.

"About that, the dark one is just a nickname also the dark one is here in this right moment" said Marx.

"Where?" said Scarfy.

"ME" Marx said and then a black cloud of darkness surrounded Marx and a pair of crystal wings grew from him. Also his bow turned in a creppier bow and his eyes turned pretty bigger.

"So you were the dark one all this time!" said Bronto Burt

"Yes yes, and let me tell you an untold story; 203 years ago the strongest star warrior in the universe was born in a nebula like a star but it got lost some time later. A few months passed and Nightmare chased a lot of star warriors killing most of them. I had to hide the secret of the star warrior that would give me the power of turning in this jester like creature so I erased all that secret from the survivors minds especially your friend Meta Knight. Then he was forced to sleep in his starship for 200 years. When he destroys Nightmare 2 years later, he would fight me one year later sacrificing himself"

"And, who is?" asked Scarfy.

"Is no other than Kirby!" answered Marx.

Despite he was uncosious, Kirby heard all that knowing that he was that lost star warrior all this time, he forgot all that because he slept in his starship for a long period of time.

"Me? the strongest star warrior in the universe?. This is unbelievable" said Kirby waking up.

"And now you cannot wish the return of the peace between the sun and the moon. The power stars were all used for my wish and they cannot be used again" said Marx.

"KIRBY, KIRBY, MY DEAR KIRBY" said Ribbon crying as she flew to a severally injured Kirby.

"(Cough) (Cough), Ribbon" said Kirby.

"This mustn't be true" said Ribbon.

"What, the fact that I'm the strongest star warrior in the universe? It worries me in a part because they can chase me" said Kirby.

"No Kirby, I will always defend you" said Ribbon. "The problem is that you are very hurt".

"I will be okay my dear fairy" said Kirby.

"Now what we are going to do. We lost the power stars wishing Marx's victory" said Doo.

"I believe we are going to find a solution, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I BELIEVE" said Kirby and some power stars started surrounding him but those were to turn Kirby's damaged warpstar in a beautiful starship.

"YES I'M OKAY" said Kirby.

"Kirby you can do it" said Ribbon a she saw Kirby flying in the starship. Knuckle Joe with terrible weakness, woke up but he was still energy lowed.

"Ow, what happened?" asked the poor kid.

"Kirby discovered he is the lost star warrior and he when he was going to die by a terrible injuress, the stars surrounded him and then he turned into starship Kirby and fled away" said Doo.

"WHAT?" said Joe.

This is going to be just the start of Kirby's greatest experience in the period he thinks that his life is going to end.

_To be continued_


	15. Inside and outside nova

"I have just to enter in the core of nova and destroy the power source or Marx's mad plan will not be ruined and he will kill me" said Kirby.

"Enter and save the day" said Scarfy. Kirby then entered in the comet.

"Oh god, this is the darkest place I ever visited" said Kirby until he found some rockets and volms chasing him.

"HEELP MEEEEEEEEEE!" said Kirby scared.

"Hey, so many time without looking at you" said Koozer as he flew direct to Kirby with his friend Anglep.

"Oh, you again" said Kirby.

"I came to tell you that in the popstar, has passed a day. You have only two days of life" said Anglep.

"WHAT? OH NO" said Kirby.

"See you in the graveyard in 2 days" said both Koozer and and they flew away leaving Kirby alone.

"Mommy" said Kirby not counting with the fact he born in a nebula and he has no parents.

"Kirby" said a voice.

"Who is?" said Kirby very scared.

"Remember Kirby, you are the last hope for the popstar" said the voice which came slowly to Kirby's starship revealing that was Meta Knight.

"But but, weren't you possesesed By Marx?" asked Kirby.

"Kirby, a rain drop fell in my mask and I found me about to slash the Kirby statue in the main street. I did not remember aniything from the negative possession. Then I found that I was possessed by Marx and the raindrop was a tear of pain from a pure hearted star warrior destinated to save the universe from Nightmare" said Meta Knight

"Nightmare?" said Kirby.

"Yes. He made Marx to be evil. He used to be as good as you thought" said the Knight.

"And what happened?" asked Kirby.

"He was a demon beast created by Nightmare but he made him accidently to be good; to fix that error, he made a curse to Marx getting him very sick, 3 days later he died. Then he used his dark powers to revive him replacing his past memories of being good to being evil" explained the Knight.

"So Marx is not evil by nature" said Kirby.

"Defeating Nightmare's army and his soul is the only form to retrieve Marx's lost memories" said Meta Knight.

"I have to do it" said Kirby.

"Enter in the core of nova and destroy the mechanism. And fight Marx" said the knight as he disappears in a cloud of dust.

"No don't leave me alone no" said Kirby scared, but he then felt the bravely flowing in his inner force. He then entered in nova's core.

"I have to do this, I'm the last hope" said Kirby. He used the starshoot of his ship to destroy the nucleus of the core.

"Finnally" said Kirby when he saw the nucleus exploding. He had to fly away.

"Kirby, you are okay" said Ribbon.

"My fairy" said Kirby. Ribbon flew to Kirby to hug him.

"Yeah yeah. Can we stop this?" said Bronto Burt.

"Look here, is Marx" said Scarfy.

"RUN" said everyone. The starship turned again into a shiny warpstar. Kirby and his friends hopped in the warpstar to fly direct to the popstar but prince fluff used the cannon to shot the warpstar breaking it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed as they fell down and crashed in Dedede's castle.

"Ow my head" said Dee.

"Hey a note" said Kirby. He picked up the note and it had written this.

/You destroyed nova but that does not mean I am not the ruler of popstar for longer, find me in one of the two pipes in the main room of the castle. Singed Marx./

"Let's go find those pipes" said Kirby running to the main room with his friends.

"What warp pipe we would choose?" said Joe.

"We would try the red one" said Doo. Then they found Mario, Luigi, Toad and Peach behind the pipe. They also found Wart.

"Hey, that is the same plumber I found in my dream" said Kirby.

"Hey, I met that puffball before" said Mario.

"Blah blah blah. Just start this fight and finish with this" said Wart.

"Wart? Yes is official, you are not Marx" said Kirby.

"Do you talk about my friend? No no no. You are wrong... I am the great Wart. Bwahahaha" said the frog who started spitting bubbles that hit Kirby and his friends.

"This is gross" said Bronto Burt.

"That was gross? See this" said Wart and he spit a bubble that trapped Kirby and the bubble popped turning Kirby in a winged gray puffball.

"Oh no" said Kirby.

"I'll save you" said Mario and he jumped catching Kirby, he then pulled a tuff of grass picking up a health ring like those from Kirby mass attack. Kirby then crossed the ring and he was healed.

"Thank you" said Kirby.

"No problem" said Mario.

"Oh darling but Marx is not there" said Peach.

"Okay good bye" said Kirby as he and his friends jumped in the warp pipe.

"Good bye" said Mario and his friends. Kirby and his friends got out of the warp pipe coming back to the castle.

"Okay, that was the wrong warp pipe" said Kirby.

"There is a warp pipe we haven't used yet. Let's try it" said Scarfy so everyone jumped in the yellow warp pipe and found Starfy in a duel with Ogura.

"Hey, I saw that star in my dream" said Kirby.

"Hey, we have found again" said Starfy.

"Hmm, this is not Marx" said Kirby.

"No you pink starboy, I'm the evil eel Ogura" said the eel as he launched fireballs to Kirby and his friends. They had to crouch to avoid them.

"I came with Starly, Moe and Mermaid, this eel wants to destroy my home pufftop" said Starfy.

"Good bye star-me" said Kirby.

"Is Starfy" said the yellow star.

"Okay, good bye Starfy" said Kirby. He and his friends jumped in the warp pipe.

"Good bye" said Starfy and his friends. Kirby got back to the castle along with his friends.

"Now what we are going to do? None of those warp pipes leads to Marx" said Bronto Burt. Suddenly, the ground started to shake and Mario and Starfy popped out from they respective pipes.

"Run, run" said Starfy.

"They are coming" said Mario. Then they respective nemesises popped out from the warp pipes.

"Ha! Did you thought that one of those warp pipes leads to Marx?" said the frog.

"We pranked you, Marx is in the purple warp pipe in the ceiling" said the eel, he and Wart then jumped in the great warp pipe.

"Quickly jump in that warp pipe" said Mario.

"It leads to your enemy" said Starfy.

"Okay, here I go" said Kirby jumping in the warp pipe along with his friends.

_To be continued_


	16. The final battle?

"We have to go to the final battle" said Bronto Burt.

"It can't be to far away" said Scarfy. He saw a shadow like creature flying down to Kirby.

"Oh we see again" said Marx.

"Who are my parents you dark hearted guy?" said Kirby with a rage sight and tears in his eyes.

"You have no parents" said Marx"

"Is another lie?" said Kirby.

"Meta Knight found you in the middle of the star nebula where star warriors are born, fast learned your inhale powers with him all in one hour" said Marx.

"Blah blah blah, can we finish this kind of speech battle?" said Bronto Burt.

"Where did he go?" said Dee. Marx popped out of the floor.

"Wait wait, Kirby this is the Gyara star" said Joe.

"We are levitating by a kind of mysterious force, the floor looks like to be moving" said Doo.

"Take some blades" said Marx throwing spinning blades to Kirby who inhale one of them and spit it back to Marx.

"And be careful with the ice" said Marx attacking with an ice bomb that launched two snowballs, Kirby inhaled one of them and spit it back to Marx.

"Alright, alright. BE CAREFUL WITH THOSE PLANTS" said Marx flying to the sky.

"Where are you silly jester?" said Waddle Doo. Some seeds fell down from the sky and many Pokey like plants sprouted hurting some of Kirby's friends.

"Hey have some golden arrows" said Marx throwing golden arrows.

"THIS IS THE FINALE, GIANT LASER" said Marx launching a terrible laser.

"I lied THE TRUE FINALE IS A BLACK HOLE" said Marx putting on a terrible black hole.

"RUN" said Kirby.

Too late, the gang was all absorbed by the black hole.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone yelled inside that extremity powerful hole. They where then spit out that hole.

"Oh I won't take this as a normal battle anymore" said Kirby.

"Can you use a copy essence?" said Scarfy.

"Yes, FIGHTER" said Kirby turning in the aforementioned ability. He used the rising break to send that jester away.

"This does not ends there, SEE YOU SOOOOON" said Marx.

"Uh oh" said Dee.

"Something wrong Dee?" asked Scarfy.

"MARX IS ABOUT TO CRASH IN NOVA" said Kirby.

Then Marx crashed against nova causing a massive explosion. There was no hope, Nova and the seven power star were all destroyed and the peace wish could not be wished.

"We are lost" said Kirby until he saw something.

"I don't think it so, look" said Waddle Dee pointing with his parasol.

"The sun and the moon are friends again" said Kirby. Everyone hopped in the warpstar and flew back to popstar really happy.

To my dear readers: this is not the end of the story, Kirby and his friends just saw an optic illusion caused by the explosion, also Marx as you see in the true arena is still alive. This is the middle of the tale. Just wait.


	17. The end of a world

"At least this adventure finally ended" said Kirby.

"Eh, Kirby, you don't miss your copy power?" asked Scarfy.

"No I don't, this copy startool is more useful than those boring powers" answered Kirby.

"But you are a star warrior Kirby, you should have them" said Joe.

"I said this already, I don't need my copy powers anymore" said Kirby.

Suddenly, a light flashed from Kirby's heart and he vibrated.

"ACK!" said the puffball. A second later, he closed his eyes and fell down from the warpstar.

"Oh my god, we must find him. QUICK" said Joe. The group flew direct to the vegetable valley and they found an uncosious Kirby in the middle of a tree stump. The brought him to his house where they put the puffball in his bed and he was covered by his blanket.

"The time is running out, I think that Kirby can't retain his star warrior power for longer" said Meta Knight"

"What are you talking about?" said Scarfy.

"Look, Kirby wasn't always a star warrior, 203 years ago I found him in the star nebula when he was just born, I trained him for a hour and turned him in an official star warrior" said Meta Knight.

"Please don't make me cry" said Ribbon.

"After that hour, he escaped during the training of his powers, it wasn't until 13 days later I found him with the ability to talk, at the end of the month I knew that the Gyara star wasn't a safe place for him after the two stars, Amelie and Yakumo died in the war at the age of 98 (In star age)" said the knight.

"He did not told us anything, is this a prank?" said Bronto.

"When he was sent to sleep in his starship for 200 years, he lost his memory in the process" said the swordsman.

Then, Waddle Dee saw that despite Kirby was unconscious, his eyes were wet with tears.

"This is the cure" said Meta Knight "Kirby has curative tears that can dissolve the effect of the negative sickness".

"He is crying because the prophecy, I can feel it" said Ribbon.

"Who wrote that prophecy is going to pay for this" said Bronto Burt.

Then a whole waterfall of tears started falling down from Kirby's zapphire blue eyes.

"We have to use those tears to reestore the good feelings of the pop star" said Scarfy opening the door. The tears came out of the house like a massive flood. They touched Tiff and Tuff and they came back to normal.

"Eh, What I'm doing here?" asked Tiff.

"I don't remember aniything" said Tuff. He saw two Dark matters in the sky being Gooey and Blob.

"The negative sickness" said Tiff "That may be what happened".

"This water may have cured us" said Tuff. He and his sister runned to the kitchen and took a pair of pots to pick up some Kirby tears and splashed Gooey and Blob with it.

"Ow my godness, what is going on?" asked Gooey.

"The negative sickness is taking the popstar over" said Tiff.

"We have to solve this" said Blob. They took Tiff and Tuff with their tonges and the kids used the pots to throw the water to the fountain of dreams. All the people came back to normal.

"Eh WHAT I AM DOING WRITTING "KIRBY" ONE THOUSAND TIMES?" said Dedede.

Back to Kirby's house, the young star warrior had another dream about his terrible past.

The star people is a kind of colorful stars habiting only in the Gyara star, they used to be ruled by King Yakumo and Queen Amelie. Star warriors used to fight each 30 years in that place until the attack of the NME. Star warriors left the Gyara star but a month later Meta Knight and Kirby came to stop this, however Kirby was forced to sleep in his starship for 200 years. Before flying away, the knight told Kirby about the prophecy not knowing he was going to loose his memory. Then the starship charged and a sleep spell fell over the poor pink baby. Finally, a terrible thunder hit the space erasing the memories of the star warriors about the true strongest warrior in the galaxy. When Kirby crashed in the popstar, 3 years passed and thanks to Tiff and Tuff's help he recovered the ability to speak.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH" said Kirby waking up.

"Kirby, my little cotton fluff" said Ribbon.

"Let me guess, another future/past nightmare" said Bronto Burt.

"Yes, yes. Now I know everything" said the puffball, then he told all the public what was wrong. Then the ground started to shake.

"A STARQUAKE, A STARQUAKE" said Doo.

"Everyone take a warpstar soon!" said Kirby running to a warpstar station.

"This is the end" said Tokori.

"I don't know why but I found some delicious dishes in my kitchen and Nagoya wasn't there" said Kawasaki.

Then everyone in Popstar used a warpstar to fly away with the exception of Kirby and his friends. Then a terrible supernova destroyed the popstar. Kirby and his friends were safe but they crashed in the Gyara star.

"I don't understand nothing of this chaos" said Scarfy.

"Didn't we calmed the sun and the moon?" asked Bronto Burt.

"That was just an illusion" said Joe.

"Oh no!" said Dee.

"The popstar, Where is it?" asked Doo.

"It exploded!" said Kirby.

"We are lost" said the whole group.

Can this truly be the end of this adventure? Is our pink hero done for?

_To be continued_


	18. Marx returns

Meanwhile in the destroyed nova core, Marx was uncosious due to the impact of that crash. He then felt something weird.

"What's up now? I feel I am in a bubble" thought Marx. He opened his eyes and saw the power of nova coming to him.

"Yes yes YEEEESSS!" said Marx turning finally in the well known Marx soul. Back to the Gyara star.

"Stupid book, you caused this" said Kirby stomping the prophecy book.

"No don't stomp" said Bronto Burt.

"If you break the book, something bad could happen" said Scarfy.

"Eh guys, I feel something" said Kirby.

"What is?" asked Dee.

"I don't know why but I feel Marx from here" said Kirby.

"It must be a prank, we killed him not very long ago" said Scarfy until he saw the shadowy figure of Marx soul in the vast sky.

"MARX? IS IMPOSSIBLE, I KILLED YOU" said Kirby.

"No you didn't, I was designed to be crash proof" said Marx.

"Designed?" asked Kirby.

"Yes, I am a demon beast created by Nightmare" said Marx.

"You used to be only an adorable purple demon beast, but Nightmare killed you and revived you erasing your memory and changing your personality" said Kirby.

"I don't believe in you" said Marx.

"But you don't believe me because you lost your memory" said Kirby.

"As well, your friends told you about this prophecy and you unbelievers them" said Marx. Kirby had no more option than surrender and he ran away crying.

"Kirby? KIRBY!" said Joe running to him.

"No no no" said Kirby sitting in a stone.

"Kirby, you can't surrender too soon" said Joe.

"Yes I can, the Popstar exploded and now everybody is lost in the space" said Kirby.

"And?" said Joe.

"This is all my fault, nothing of that could have came true if I didn't believed in Marx" said Kirby.

"Kirby, everyone fell in Marx's trap" said Joe.

"But this could haven't happened if I didn't got lost 203 years ago" said Kirby.

"You were only a baby, is easy to get lost at that age" said Joe.

"Did you got lost once?" said Kirby.

"I don't remember, my memory does not reach too far" said Joe.

"I knew it, you are a stronger star warrior than me" said Kirby rubbing his eyes.

"Look, I am not a star warrior despite I am the son of one" said Joe.

"Is sad to loose your father?" asked Kirby.

"Yes it is. Do you remember when I met you 3 years ago? I was 13 years old. I got too violent with you because I thought you killed my father. Sorry" said Joe as he felt he was about to cry too.

"I pardoned you when you understood the true power of a star warrior and I did not kill your father, King Dedede lied you. Also, what happened to your mother?" said Kirby.

"I did never met her, my father (before being killed by Meta Knight) told me that when I was born, she was called to the war and she was killed" said Joe and a few seconds later, he started to cry due to Kirby's sadness. He may be short temperamented but he has another side.

"This is worse in me, I do not have parents" said Kirby. Meanwhile in the outer space, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Peach, Starfy, Starly, Moe and Mermaid couldn't get safe from the explosion and they got lost too in the outer space.

"Ow my head" said Starfy.

"Mamma mia, wounded star" said Mario going to the poor Starfy.

"Mommy daddy" said Starfy. Mario raised his hand and showed 4 fingers.

"How many fingers you can see?" asked Mario but Starfy could see only birds.

"I can see 4 birds" said Starfy when a pair of clouds surrounded him among with Mario.

"Eh, what is going on now?" said Toad.

"Eh, this is not normal" said Mermaid.

The clouds then got the shape of two eldery clams revealing to be Kyorozo and Kyoromama.

"AHHHHH GHOSTS GHOSTS" said Luigi grabbing a star stone trying to hit and get rid of the ghosts. He had a terrible fear known as ghost phobia.

"Luigi stop, they are friendly" said Peach.

"Mom Dad. I missed you a lot" said Moe.

"We have bad news" said Kyorozo.

"A black hole is coming" said Kyoromama. Then a big black hole emerged from the darkness, it kidnaped Mario and Starfy. Kirby was the next in it's list.

"AAAAHHH MY BROTHER!" said Luigi.

"THE SAME AS LUIGI YELLED" said Starly. Back to the Gyara star, Kirby was still feeling faulted.

"KIRBY KIRBY" said Ribbon flying direct to the poor puffball.

"What is up now?" asked Joe.

"There is a black hole coming, it wants to kidnap Kirby" said Ribbon. The aforementioned black hole came. Kirby tried to hold a rock but too late. He accidently slipped the rock and he was inhaled by the black hole which vanished.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" said Kirby as he was absorbed.

"KIRBY NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said Ribbon. Marx appeared laughing.

"What did you do with Kirby?" asked Joe very angry.

"I sent him among with a plumber and a star to the void" said Marx.

"Give him back" said Bronto and Scarfy very mad.

"He may have died in the process, you were a day here so if he survived he will pass away tomorrow" said Marx.

"No, no" said Ribbon crying as she flew down. Her true love was gone.

_To be continued_


	19. Escaping from the void

The void was a terrible universe with a sad forest, the star people who used to live in the Gyara star, finished there. The only way to get them back to their homes, is finding the peace and happiness. It would be hard for Kirby who landed in a star stone. Mario landed in a toadstool and Starfy landed in a puddle of impure water.

"Where I am?" asked Kirby, when he tried to walk he found Starfy.

"Hello" said the star.

"Hi we see again" said Kirby sad.

"What is wrong?" said Starfy.

"I caused my home to explode, now my friends are lost in the Gyara star" said Kirby. Mario landed far away at least 28 decameters from them.

"Now what shoul I do?" asked Mario having a flashback from Super Paper Mario when he, Tippi, Cudge and Dottie came back from the adventure with the floro sapiens.

"Poor floro sapiens" said Cudge.

"Look at the good side, they have learned a lesson, I don't know why but I feel like I was once a human" said Tippi.

"I'm tired" said Mario with sweat on his cap.

"Perhaps you need to meditate a little" said Dottie.

(End of the flashback)

"Yes, I have to do some meditation" said Mario sitting in a rotten toadstool. It got red and shiny in some minutes as Mario tried to meditate but was harder tan he thougt. Starfy was taking Kirby to take a walk to make him feel better and they found Mario sitting with his hands bedsides his body but his eyes weren't closed at all.

"Hello?" said Kirby.

"Shhhhh, he may be meditating" said Starfy when Mario then opened his eyes.

"I found you Starfy. Feeling better?" said Mario.

"Yes Mario. What are you doing?" asked Starfy.

"Trying to meditate as said my friend Dottie the pixl. But is hard to calm my mind after this mess" said Mario.

"Well I do it just for loosing time" said Kirby.

"I do it for recovering energy since Dottie told me about it" said Mario.

"I will try" said Starfy sitting in another toadstool. Kirby made the same thing to forget the prophecy that made he suffer.

"Ohm" said kirby repeating it for 2 minutes until Starfy said.

"Can you be quieter please?" asked Starfy.

"Well is optional but if you like we can stop" Kirby at the same time and they continued trying to meditate, despite was hard they got at least some peace and this served for the rotten toadstools. 5 minutes later, the group woke up and saw all the toadstool of the void clearly red. The star people came yelling of happiness.

"Look, colorful stars" said Starfy.

"Thank you, thank you" said a blue star.

"Your welcome" said Kirby.

"Can you do more happy or peaceful things?" said a green star.

"Of course, by my name as a hero" said Mario. He alongside Kirby and Starfy came to the puddle of water. Starfy jumped in it.

"I love splashing in the water" said Starfy.

"I challenge you to a race" said Mario.

"All right" said Kirby. He and Mario made a race through the forest and they made a draw crossing the line, they made the forest to bloom back. Starfy refreshed the water when he was swimming on it.

"Well done" said the group discovering the entire forest back to normal. When an earthquake shaked the ground and they were teleported. Back to the Gyara star...

"I can believe he is gone" said Ribbon.

"This is Marx's fault" said Bronto Burt.

"Better said, is Nightmare's fault" said Scarfy.

"Hey look in the sky" said Joe pointing to a bright star light, Kirby and his new friends fell down from it"

"KIRBY! said everyone when they saw his friend safe.

"My brother" said Luigi running to Mario. They were a couple since they born.

"My brother" said Starly running to Starfy.

"Eh, we still have a problem" said the worried Kirby.

"What is it?" asked Dee.

"We have to defeat the..." said Kirby but he couldn't finish because he fainted again.

"Ow no, the time" said Mario.

"He needs a doctor" said Starfy. Ribbon grabbed the uncosious puffball and left him in the warp star.

"Hey, I found something more in the prophecy book" said Scarfy. The text says:

/Despite Kirby is the strongest star warrior in the universe, he has a terrible weakness, the sun and the moon battle. It makes every dream lander to loose energy but Kirby is the one that has the weakest force against that/

"We have to do something or Kirby will die" said Prince fluff.

"My friend no" said Gooey.

"Our mother is still pregnant, I want Kirby to see the new baby" said Tiff.

"Hey, there is a note from Marx" said Toad. The note says.

/See you in your last day of life, we will have a fight. If you win, I'll regenerate the Popstar and recover the sun and the moon's friendship but if you loose, say goodbye to yourself/

The group heard the midnight bells coming from the Mekkai planet. The last day was today. Kirby then woke up.

"Ow I feel wrong" said Kirby.

"The last day, has arrived" said Doo. Everyone was worried about the final battle.

_To be continued_


	20. The true final battle

Everyone was still worried about the return of Marx.

"The day has arrived" said Scarfy.

"No no no, I don't wanna fight him. I don't wanna pass away like a lot of the other star warriors!" said Kirby getting so scared.

"Sorry my little new friend but there is no other option" said Mario.

"This is your last battle" said Luigi.

"There is no more time" said Toad.

"I will miss you" said Peach.

"You will save us" said Starfy.

"But you can't save yourself" said Starly.

"Your life ends soon" said Moe.

"This is our warrior" said Mermaid.

A pair of clouds surrounded the puffball, they were Moe's parents and Luvbi.

"Mario" said Luvbi. When she returned to her pure heart form, she died because pure hearts are not living beings.

"Luvbi, I see you again" said Mario.

"I am sad because I died when I was very young, my parents are sad" said Luvbi.

"You can use my body, I will pass away today" said Kirby.

"No thanks, I don't want to take the body of somebody else, is uneducated" said Luvbi.

"Guys, I found something in the prophecy book" said Kine.

"Is a blank page" said Chuchu.

"I don't think it so" said Rick cleaning a dusty corner of the page.

"Let me read it" said Pitch. The book had written this but with a small size:

/There is a secret to save the life of your friend and the popstar but you will need to find a clue in Kirby's heart/

"We need to find that clue or Kirby will be done for" said Nago.

"Hey, someone is coming" said Coo. They were Marx, Wart and Ogura.

"Ready for your doom little guy?" said the eel.

"The darkness is coming to you" said the frog.

"Remember those two guys?" asked Marx pointing to Koozer and Anglep.

"Just follow us" said Koozer flying with blinding speed creating an hurricane that absorbed everyone. They were dropped in another corner of the Gyara star but this was more dark than the others.

"I challenge you to a fight, Ready?" said Marx.

"I think you will die, it doesn't if you win or you lose" said King Dedede.

"But your majesty, if he dies Marx will kill us" said Escargoon.

"I reefer to the prophecy" said Dedede. The lights turned off and Lololo and Lalala were the presentation leaders.

"Oh.. No!" said Ribbon starting to cry.

"Sorry ribbon, there is no more option" said Joe.

"My dear friend Kirby in a terrible fight to death" said Prince fluff.

"I cared him for 3 years and now he is gonna sacrifice for us" said Tiff hugging Tuff.

"My dear son" said Hiiru.

"What mom?" said Pitch.

"This is doing me scared, I understand you son" said the mother.

"Cousin Gooey, I want to cry" said Blob.

"Me too. Hug me please!" said Gooey hugging his cousin.

"This is so terrible" said Bandana Dee.

"Dreamlanders, I understand your painful sadness" said Meta knight raising his sword.

"Dear star people, this is a battle where our hero Kirby is going to defeat Marx" said Lololo.

"We are worried because he will die in the process and we won't see him ever again" said Lalala.

"I don't wanna see!" said Starfy.

"Mamma Mia!" said Mario.

"In this corner we have the terrible Demon beast Marx" said Lololo.

"I the other corner there is the hero of dreamland Kirby" said Lalala. A wild west tune started to play in the background as a rolling shrub crossed the coliseum.

"Ready for your doom, little useless guy?" asked Marx.

"I am ready for this, you won't win" said Kirby.

"Don't worry Kirby" said Scarfy "I will never allow your friends to forget you". He had an imagination of 50 years later of him as an old person with a lot of star people in the church.

"We are here because 50 years has passed since our dear Kirby died in a terrible battle" said Scarfy in his imagination and he pulled off a blanket that was covering a Kirby statue.

"Kirby..." said some star people crying. Scarfy's imagination was interrupted by a sound effect. The battle begun.

"I will never surrender" said the star warrior

Kirby transformed in fire Kirby and tried to burn Marx.

"Get ready for the ink rain" said Marx vanishing into pink and blue paint. Kirby prepared himself to inhale those drops.

"Kirby stop" said Plasma wisp.

"Is dangerous" said Simirror. Too late, Kirby inhaled the ink drops and he lost force. He accidently dropped the startool and it split in a thousand of pieces, they turned into dust and surrounded Marx giving Marx more power.

"Take that you little one" said Wart.

"Prepare for your fate" said Ogura.

"No powers, no startool, no power stars" said Dee.

"This is the end" said Bronto Burt but Kirby too weak to fight back, said himself a long sentence.

"I may be lost this time but that does not mean I have to say something: Guys, sorry for believing in Marx, sorry for have dropped the star rod in the fountain of dreams and summoned Nightmare, farmers sorry for eating all your watermelons, King Dedede sorry for destroying your castle in the day of the concert, prince fluff sorry for chasing you because you accidently made me fell from a tree when you were finding food for us, Mario and Starfy sorry for that accident I made with you in that dream, Whispy woods sorry for disturbing the peace of the forest and Meta knight sorry for getting lost 203 years ago SORRY!" said Kirby and he saw a light beyond his eyes.

Those were no other thing than the power stars.

"POWER STARS? I THOUGT YOU WASTED THEM ALL WISHING TO THE GALACTIC NOVA!" said Marx. The power stars surrounded Kirby and then he transformed in star Kirby. Is an extremely powerful ability only found by inhaling the power stars. Kirby was 10 times his normal size and his body was in rainbow colors. He was surrounded by a mysterious aura.

"Marx, understand now, you are not evil by nature" said Kirby (by telekinesis and his eyes closed).

"See you in the fountain of dreams" said Marx flying direct to the spot where the fountain crashed after the popstar exploded.

"We must follow him" said Joe. Kirby used his new power to follow Marx carrying his friends with the light that surrounded him. When they found the fountain, the star rod was gone.

_To be continued_


	21. Our hero is gone

"Hey, where is the star rod?" asked Kirby.

"Hey, you were finding this star stick thing?" said Marx holding the star rod.

"You give it back or I will hurt you" said Kirby.

"Kirby!" said Mario and Starfy who has just arrived.

"Kirby I need to charge this fireball" said Mario, he was wearing the gloves that he used in MLSS, that is the reason why it does not appear in other Mario games because Mario only wears them in special occasions.

"Here we go" said Mario preparing the fireball. When it was ready, he launched it to Marx who got surrounded by a dust that was Kirby's powers, the power surrounded Kirby and he came back to his power state.

"There is just one way to defeat Marx" said Meta knight.

"What is it?" asked Starfy.

"Kirby has to combine the power of the power stars to hit Marx but he will loose his life force in the process" said the swordsman.

"Kirby are you really going to..." said Starfy but Kirby interrupted him.

"Yes, I have to do this" said Kirby.

"But weren't you scared?" asked Mario.

"Yes I am but I will do this, that is what means to be brave" said Kirby.

He fled to the sky and closed his eyes to gather a lot of force and then he yelled "BY THE POWER OF THE STAR ROD I WILL REGENERATE YOU" and opened his eyes launching a big aural laser. Marx started looking things.

"Oh, now I see everything" said Marx. His memory has just arrived.

"I am not the soldier of Nightmare I am just an error" said Marx. He divided in two to cause a terrible explosion which recovered Wart and Ogura's memories"

"The subcons where some red faries that gave me a lesson" said the frog.

"And I sacrificed myself to save Starfy" said the eel.

Kirby was terribly injured, he couldn't even move his arms.

"Kirby, oh god" said Ribbon.

"We have to do something" said Dee.

"You won, I will recover the pop star" said Marx spinning in an outer space zone that made the Pop star to reappear. A Starquake shakes the ground after that.

"Oh not again" said Doo.

"This star will explode" said Marx.

"But Kirby is badly injured, he wil getl hurt if this star explodes" said Toad.

"There is no more other thing than prepare for this" said Moe. The Gyara star exploded in supernova. Tiff called a lot of warpstars to carry people and objects. Everyone and everything that did not find a warpstar fell down to the popstar, those were Kirby and Knuckle Joe.

"Kirby, quick hover" said Joe.

"I can't, this injuress is terrible" said Kirby. He and his friend crashed all in the popstar where they found the warpstars leaving the popstar back to its normal state.

"Kirby? Where is him?" said Joe.

"Here" said Bronto Burt pointing to an injured pink puffball. A cloud of vast darkness evolved into the terrible soul of Nightmare.

"You again!" said Bandana Dee.

"Yes you Waddle silly, I came to possess Kirby" said Nightmare.

"Possess me?" said Kirby worried.

"I will dis possess you but if you weren't that injured, you couldn't die after this" said Nightmare. He surrounded the poor puffball and a minute later, Kirby was surrounded by a dark aura. Nightmare has possessed him.

"What are you going to do about this?" said Kirby possessed.

"This" said Marx returning to his clown in ball form with the star rod in his arms.

"WHAT, THE STAR ROD!?" said Kirby. Then Kyorozo Kyoromama and Luvbi in their ghost forms, came to explain that thing to Kirby possessed.

"Kirby was finding this since he was in the battle" said the male clam.

"He knew this since he found the prophecy book" said the female clam.

"You will never destroy the true heart of somebody" said the cloud.

"Creator, you lied me, you lied this frog and you lied this eel!" said Marx shooting a star with the star rod that hit Nightmare. He then left Kirby but he was more injured than the last time. He had his eyes closed and his pink color less satured.

"Kirby, KIRBY" said Joe running to him with Bronto Burt flying with him. Kirby opened his eyes coughing.

"Joe, the prophecy was true" said Kirby.

"Sorry, I couldn't protect you and now you are dying" said Joe.

"Don't worry, just stay strong. Live the rest of your life. I am proud of you" said Kirby.

"I will never forget you" said Joe.

"You are my best friend" said Kirby weakly. After that, he closed his eyes an disraised his arms and his body turned gray. That was official, Kirby our favorite pink puffball has passed away.

"Kirby please don't leave me" said Joe.

"Too late, he is not with us anymore" said Bronto Burt.

Dear readers:This story has almost come to an end. Kirby is not anymore with us and probably he won't return. He is gonna be buried in the fountain of dreams where he can finally rest... Will he return? There is a 1 of 1000 probabilities of him to come back and fix everyone's broken hearts, specially Ribbon.


End file.
